bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Moses
|kanji = モーゼス |image = Moses2.jpg |debut = Episode 21 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |race = Chiropteran |faction = Schiff |occupation= Leader of the Schiff |status = Deceased |cstat = Supporting Character |family = Karman Irene Ghee Lulu Dahz Gudriff Dismas Gestas Jan |height = 5'6" |jvoice = Naoki Yanagi |evoice = Steven Blum |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Light Novel}} Moses is the leader of the Schiff. Moses is the one who had encouraged the Schiff to leave the lab in Khilbet where they were created for the sake of hope of freedom. Appearance Moses has an apparent late teen appearance. He has jet black hair with the bangs sliding down to cover the right side of his face. He has jade green eyes and always wears a serious expression. Plot Origin Being created in a genetic lab situated in Khirbet, the lives of the Schiff remained for only one reason: to be used as experiments. Moses realized the necessity of breaking out from this imprisonment and obtain freedom. So, he and his friends attacked the lab and killed all the scientists there to get out. But they realized that they have a defect. A dying scientist tells them that the defect could be cured if they obtain Saya's blood. So, with Moses on the lead, the Schiff set out to look for Saya. The Truth Moses leads the ten Schiff in the journey to find Saya. They meet their prey while she is on her way to the zoo. Several attacks are attempted to kill her and Hagi but fail. At Paris, Irene's death proves the scientist lied to them. The truth is revealed and Moses realizes that they need Diva's blood to get rid of their thorn. Co-operating with Red Shield Once Moses realizes that it's Diva's blood he and his friends need, he wants to cut all contact with Saya. However, he is shown fighting alongside Saya on Christina Island, and he knows that cooperation is more beneficial than hostility. Thorn Infliction After battling out with corpse corps, he, Karman and Lulu buried the dead bodies of others. Gradually Karman and himself developed thorn. James made him think that killing Kai would ensure that Karman would get Diva's blood, which would cure him. Moses was even willing to kill Kai if it meant he could save Karman, who was dying of the Thorn. He chased Kai all over New York, and almost killed him in Central Park when Karman intervened. The Departure Realizing Karman was no longer afraid to die, Moses committed suicide along with Karman, by both removing their hoods in direct sunlight. Before hand, they both assured each other that Lulu would be alright without them, as she now had Kai and Saya to watch over her. Personality Moses is the first to encourage the other Schiff to trust Kai and Saya, but is shown to be angry when Irene dies. However, he does not blame her for Irene's death. Moses is later grateful to Saya for helping them during battles. Moses cares deeply for each of his fellow Schiff. Abilities/Power Moses has enhanced speed and strength. He can shoot spikes from hand which is a common characteristic of the Schiff. Clones of Moses are used to make up the Corpse Corps. (Karman jokes, "At least they're using YOUR face. Now I can punch it to my heart's content!) Weapon Moses uses a scythe as his weapon. Category:Characters Category:The Schiff Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Anime Characters